


that wasn't a fuck, it was making love

by LarryOtp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Harry, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Making Love, Sad Harry, Smut, a little daddy kink if you squint, harry almost self harms, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryOtp/pseuds/LarryOtp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is jealous about Louis always tweeting and hanging out with Niall and feels as if he isn't good enough.</p><p>Or;</p><p>Harry needs Louis to remind him how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that wasn't a fuck, it was making love

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this the other day and felt like writing it idk...  
> I haven't written smut in a while so I hope its okay!  
> Leave kudos and comments if you like it :)

Louis had been tweeting Niall for a while now, but it wasn't until a night ago that Harry noticed. At first it was nothing, just a few idiotic tweets. But then the teasing started. And then the big smiles on Louis' face whenever he would tweet the blonde boy. And that was when Harry started to feel ignored, replaced. The insecurities he had left behind in his teenage years were gradually returning. 

"I'm going to go see Ni, 'kay?" Louis stood at the door of their hotel, key in hand.

"Of course you are," Harry mumbled from his place on the couch. His eyes were glued to the blank TV screen in front of him. If Louis noticed that he was staring at a blank screen, he wouldn't have even questioned it.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't see anything else. "See ya."

And then the door shut behind him, just like that. No kiss, no  _goodbye baby_  not even a  _see ya, Haz_. It had been a few weeks since Louis had called him any pet names or even his nickname. He hadn't so much as even pecked Harry in the last day or two. All he did (if anything) was take a hold of the curly haired boy's hand, and squeeze. He wouldn't even look Harry in the eye, making him feel as if he was invisible. _He was_ _nothing._

A stray tear dropped on Harry's hand, which was splayed across the length of one knee. No wonder he wasn’t good enough for Lou. He wasn’t nearly as funny or as attractive as Niall. He didn’t have a voice like velvet or an Irish accent, no; instead he had an annoying deep, gravelly accent that was sometimes so slow the others wouldn’t hear him out. He was too serious. Niall was hyperactive and always happy – _so happy_. He was basically another Louis (just not as perfect, Harry thought).

But that’s the thing though. In his own way, Niall _was_ perfect. Perfect for Louis; and Harry wasn’t. He couldn’t give him what he wanted, and that hurt so, so much. Since he loved Louis with all his heart; he just wasn’t sure if the other boy felt the same way anymore – if he ever had felt the same way, that is.

Over thinking had always been one of Harry’s specialties, but he had never done it this much in so little time. He felt like his head was about to explode from bad thoughts, insecurities. He fell down to the floor, tears now falling freely down his face. He didn’t have to hide them anymore, he had no reason to.

He ran to the bathroom, not really caring anymore. All he could think about was Louis, and how he wasn’t good enough for him; how Niall could give him so much more, make him happier than Harry ever had. He reached a shaking hand up to the shelf above the sink, lips quivering as he grabbed the razor. He was really going to do this. After years of staying clean, he was about to run the blades over his pale skin, over the scars that had fainted over the years. He took a deep breath, placing the blades on the edge of his wrist – the place he knew hurt most. He shut his eyes, ready to feel the aching yet satisfying touch on his skin.

“Harry?” A melancholy whisper came from the door, causing Harry to drop the razor to the floor in shock. His head whipped towards the door, just in time to catch Louis looking more heartbroken than he had ever seen anyone look before.

Suddenly Harry felt weak and fell sobbing to the floor. Louis rushed over to him as quickly as he got over the shock that had hit him hard when he had first looked into the room. He collected the shaking boy in his arms before placing a number of kisses on Harry’s arm.

After a minute of letting the boy calm down, Louis whispered: “Harry… why?”

Tears were threatening to fall out of Louis’ gorgeous, azure eyes, and Harry felt worst than ever. “I… you… Niall…”

Louis held his boyfriend closer, cradling him a little. He placed a kiss on Harry’s forehead which was moist with sweat. “It’s okay baby, take your time.”

Harry closed his eyes. “You’re always tweeting Niall and going out with him and you never go out with me or even tweet me anymore, it’s been ages since we last kissed or even spoke like... really spoke.” He had said it all in one breath, and he now felt even more light-headed than he had before.

“Oh, darling,” Louis mumbled, pressing a kiss to Harry’s nose. “You know I love you…”

“Do I?” Harry interrupted. “Do I really Lou? When was the last time you really showed me you love me? When was the last time you _told me_ you love me?”

Louis looked into the curly lad’s eyes, suddenly feeling a rush of lust come over him. “I could show you now, you know. How much I really love you.”

Harry gulped. He wanted that so, so much. “Y-yeah,” He breathed. “I’d like that.”

“Good boy,” Louis mumbled. He picked up his broken boyfriend, and carried him over to their bedroom. He lay the taller boy down on the king sized bed, who instantly moved back so his back hit the headboard.

Louis pulled his shirt off, gesturing to the younger boy to do so as well. Once both shirts were thrown to the floor, the Doncaster lad crawled up the bed – almost teasingly.

As soon as he reached his curly headed lover, he placed a kiss on Harry’s nose. “I’m going to make you feel so good,” he whispered.

Harry shuddered, a wave of heat washing over him as Louis went from kissing his nose to kissing down his cheek then neck. It was when Louis bit down on his boyfriend’s neck that Harry let out the first moan that night. “Shit, Lou. Love it when you do that,” he panted slightly.

Louis smirked against Harry’s pale skin, before continuing down his body, the soft kisses causing Harry’s stomach to flutter. “So beautiful, Haz. Wouldn’t want to be with anyone else; ever. I swear.” He placed his lips on the old, faint scars on Harry’s wrist. The younger boy closed his eyes and let out a hiss. It wasn’t physically painful, it was just the reminder of why they were there that pained him.

Louis moved up and pressed his soft lips onto Harry’s, earning a moan from both boys as their clothed cocks came in contact for the first time that night. It had been way too long since the two had had sex. When they first got together, they had been very sexually active, hardly able to be close without wanting to jump each other’s bones. But recently that had slowly faded away; and now the sexual tension was biggest than ever.

Harry slipped his tongue inside Louis’s hot cavern, exploring it as if he’d never done so before. Tongues and arms were now tangled, and Harry’s legs had hooked onto Louis’s skinny waist. This had caused their cocks to come in contact once more, and enough was enough. Louis grinded his hips up, thus making both boys moan pornographically. They continued messily making-out, cocks grinding roughly.

The heat in Harry’s stomach was spreading dangerously as the grinding and kissing went on. He could feel his hard cock pulsing against the fabric of his boxers and tight trousers. Without warning, Louis grinded extra hard and fast on Harry’s cock, and along with a loud moan, Harry came in his pants.

One look at Harry’s face as he came: eyes closed, freshly kissed lips in the shape of an ‘o’, back arched; was all it took for Louis to cum after his partner. As the two came down from their high, they were breathing heavily and holding each other close.

“Lou.” Harry whispered.

“Yes, babe?”

“When was the last time you… came?” He asked with a blush.

Louis laughed softly, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s temple. “Not long ago. Why?”

Harry played with his fingers. “Where you thinking about Niall?”

Louis’ mouth opened and then closed. “No babe, oh my god no! I don’t think of Niall as anything else apart from as my friend. You wanna know what I really thought about?”

His voice was suddenly lower and seductive, sending a shiver down Harry’s back. “Wh-what did you think about L-Lou?”

The boy in question leant down to Harry’s ear, giving it a nip before whispering; “I thought about you, Haz. I thought about you and your huge dick in my tight hole. I thought about your big, red lips stretched around my hard cock – _fuck Harry_.”

Harry was now shaking with arousal; Louis’ words going straight to his cock. He let out a low moan in appreciation. “Would you like that, Louis? Would you like Daddy to suck your cock until you’re screaming so loud the neighbours will know my name?”

Louis felt his cock twitch at Harry’s words. “ _Fuck_ , please Daddy. _Please_.” He felt too weak to say much more and it turns out that was all he had to say, as Harry was pushing him onto his back and kissing down his chest as quickly as he could. And really, Louis _loved_ this side of Harry. He loved Harry no matter what, but in bed it turned him on more than… well… anything.

Harry had now reached Louis’ happy trail, and was slowly, teasingly, dragging his tongue down the short trail of hair. “Hurry up you tease,” Louis groaned, pulling at Harry’s curls.

Harry did as he was told, and pulled the other boy’s trousers down. After throwing them carelessly on the floor, he pressed a soft kiss on the end of Louis’ clothed dick, causing the older boy to buck his hips up with a moan. “Hurry the fuck up!” He hissed; eyes flying closed.

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle – his boyfriend had always been impatient in bed. But he couldn’t deny that he couldn’t wait to taste Louis again after jerking off at the thought for so long. So he pulled his boxers down in one swift movement, revealing Louis’ red, angry cock, and _fuck_ – it was just as beautiful as he remembered it to be.

Harry placed a kiss at the tip, causing Louis to let out a low hiss. “So pretty.” The curly boy whispered, before taking all of his boyfriend in his mouth. Louis let out a loud moan (that could probably have been heard by the neighbours, much to Harry’s joy). Harry hollowed his cheeks and circled his tongue around the base of Louis’ cock, like a professional. He let it go with a pop, before licking the underside of the other boy’s pretty cock. Louis grabbed at Harry’s hair, strangling a moan out of the younger boy.

Harry licked Louis’ slit, causing the boy to let out a broken moan. His thighs were trembling and his cock seemed to be pulsing in Harry’s mouth as he deep throated him again, taking him as far in his mouth as he possibly could.

The heat building up in his stomach and his view of Harry’s lips wrapped around his cock was too much for Louis, and soon he was seeing white and shooting his load into Harry’s mouth. Harry swallowed like a pro, moaning a little at the taste that he had missed so much.

“That was so much better than jerking off.” Louis panted.

Harry smirked. “I bet,” he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. “Got any lube, babe?”

“Always. Top drawer on the left hand side.”

Placing another kiss on Louis’ worn-out lips, he stood up, but then found himself being pulled back down on the bed again.  “What,” he deadpanned.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Louis growled.

Harry gulped. “I-I was going to get the lube-“

“Didn’t you want _me_ to show you how much I love you?”

Harry let out a shaky breath. “Yeah. I was going to get it for you.”

Louis hummed. “I’ll get it babe.” He stood up, giving Harry a full view of his arse, which of course encouraged him to slap it.

Louis jumped a little, before turning around and shooting daggers at his boyfriend. Harry grinned cheekily. “You know I can’t resist it when your bare behind faces me.”

The other lad rolled his eyes. “Yes, love.” He bent down (not helping Harry’s situation much) and took the bottle of lube out of the drawer before walking back to his waiting boyfriend.

Harry raised a brow. “No condoms?”

“I want you to feel all of me, fill you up with my cock.”

Harry gulped and nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

“Turn over, darling,” Louis mumbled.

Harry did as he was told, bending his knees a little so his arse was facing the air.

“Such a pretty little ass,” Louis smiled, pressing a soft kiss at Harry’s hole.

Harry let out a low moan, telling his boyfriend to get on with it. Louis chuckled. “You ready?”

Harry nodded, just as Louis placed his dry finger on his hole. And then he was pressing it in, feeling the ring of muscles clench a little around his finger. It really had been a long time since they’d done this. “You okay babe?” He whispered, as he pressed his finger a little further.

Harry whined. “Yeah, just a little uncomfterable.”

So Louis circled around the hole a little more, until Harry had relaxed a little. “Okay,” he breathed. “You can add the second one now.”

Louis rubbed the second finger on the hole, before pressing in to join the first finger. Harry moaned loudly as Louis continued to pump the two fingers in and out of his tight hole. “I’m ready Lou, just fuck me, _please_!”

“So needy,” Louis muttered, and pulled his fingers out of the tight ring of muscle. He kissed Harry’s shoulder blade. “Turn around, baby. I want to see your pretty face while I fuck you into tomorrow.”

Harry moaned and did as his lover asked him to. Now seeing his boyfriend’s beautiful face, Louis lined up his cock at Harry’s hole, and pressed his tip in slowly.

“Fuck sake,” Harry groaned. “Move,” and then he screamed as Louis suddenly pounded into him roughly, causing tears to sting in his eyes. “Lou!”

Louis continued at a little bit of a slower pace after that first pounding, which was a little painful for Harry. But as soon as Louis had picked up a rhythm, it was slowly becoming more pleasurable. Harry arched his back, letting out a loud moan as Louis’ hips snapped against his, the sound of skin slapping and the smell of sex filling the room.

And then Louis was hitting the bundle of nerves in Harry’s arse that made him scream Louis’ name so loudly that the whole street would now know his name. Louis continued at a quick pace, hitting Harry’s prostate every single time.

The heat in Harry’s stomach was building up quickly, and with Louis’ hand now jerking him off as well as filling him up with his cock, well, it was too much. With one last wrecked moan, he released his load, cum landing on Louis’ face and hair, making the older boy moan and release into Harry, filling him up.

The two boys collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavily. “I love you so much,” Harry whispered, facing his boyfriend, wincing at the stinging pain in his ass.

“I love you too Haz,” Louis whispered. He pecked Harry’s nose. “And I really do mean it. I’m sorry you felt that way about Niall and I, because I could never _ever_ love anyone as much as I love you. You mean everything to me, Harry.”

Harry sniffled, because really, it was emotional. “I’m sorry Lou I just… I didn’t think I was good enough for you, I mean you’re perfect-“

“Harry, if anyone is perfect in this relationship – in this _world_ – it’s you, my love. You’re the most perfect, beautiful, thoughtful, friendly person I know, and I never want you to change. And I never want you to go near a razor again unless it’s for shaving. But even then don’t, because your facial hair is hot. Okay?”

Harry chuckled, tears full to the brim in his eyes. “Thank you, baby. I’ll remember that.”

“Good. It would take some time to forget a fuck that good, anyway.”

Harry laughed. “But that wasn’t really a fuck, was it? It was making love.”

Louis smiled softly in admiration for his boyfriend. “You’re right love, that wasn’t a fuck. That _was_ making love. And with you, it always will be.”


End file.
